The Communist Party of the Frontier (CPF)
BASIC INFO The CPF is one of many user-created factions in TNF. The faction with around 70 on their prime but currently in the merge of collapse due to corruption due to its members. It is owned and created by Moshirx, and was one of the first factions to be created within the Northern Frontier which outlasted many of the Veteran Powerful Factions such as The Comanche Tribe (TCT) , The Shadow Militia (TSM), and many infamous ones. CPF is an Anti-HBC meaning that they will KOS HBC and HBC contractors, as well as raiding The Main Fort. The very people in it are very dedicated to the CPF and TNF, even having a website and a YouTube Channel CPF has a very unique type of skills that they were even accused of using a Hacker, back then due to them being able to take down many Grenadiers at once, at their prime of course. CPF Has also been involved in many, infamous and legendary coalitions such as UFF and QUEST Island Confederation due to that, they were considered Cannon Fodders for literally charging first into battle and the ones to always to kill and shoot the first shots on any kind of battle. UFF Origins https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MW975Y0_LDk QUEST Origins https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChHH4JZ0VweMrwjwoABzZ8g CPF Has also been involved in many incidents with other factions such as the fall of the Merry Weather Syndicate (MWS), and the collapsing of Colonial Sweden (SCA) forcing two Faction Powerhouses to their mercy and being annexed by the Hudson Bay Company themselves. CPF is known to be a literal annoyance and a very serious threat in Dog Island due to them repelling , many horde attacks of a 9 v 34 from 3 Different Factions against the Blue Phoenix Fire (BPF) , Black Coat Confederacy (BCC) , and Nova Scotia (I do not know their Faction Acronym) on an island event last December , They are also proven to be using caves and the blizzards to their advantage due to camoflauge like uniform to blend in with the weather to make them considerably deadly and tactical. RANKS FOLLOWER: Followers are people who just recently joined the CPF and have done nothing so far. PARTISAN: A partisan is a relatively new member, but they have been active for a little while The Guards: These are in the very based Soviet Military Infrastructured organization lasting to 1 to any other guards in the future, although this can increase due to the increasing members in the group or lack of members within the group. BETEPAH: For those who do not know what a BETEPAH is, it is a reward for "Veterans of Labor" that was given out to mainly Famous people from the USSR such as Olympic athletes. these people have been in the CPF for quite a while and have given a lot to the CPF. LIEUTENANT GENERAL: The Lieutenant General is a pretty high ranking member of the Military, being able to give Guards and Frontiersmen orders. FIELD MARSHAL: Field Marshals are very high ranking members of the CPF, being able to command Lieutenant General and below. KOMISSAR: Komissars are hand selected by the Chairman to become leaders of the CPF's Puppet factions, having a ton of power within the CPF. PREMIER AND DEPUTY PREMIER: The premiers have to have the majority of the CPF's members believe they would make a good Premier and win by popular vote, being the only rank to be decided on by an election, and have control of most of the CPF CHAIRMAN The Chairman is the leader of the CPF and has a say in anything that they do. The Chairman is currently Moshirix.